Love Just Happens
by MaDaMe-H
Summary: first fanfic please be nice comments and ideas welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: Hello! So this is my first fic so be nice, I would love feedback and just a little heads up this story is more modern and Colette... well she doesnt look like Colette she has longer hair I will have a picture up of how I see her on my forum (dont worry she is still played by Karine Vanesse) hope you guys enjoy!

I scanned the room trying to see were she was. I grabbed my cup of coffee from the counter when I saw her and started to make my way towards her. Today was a cold day so it was better to meet inside. Colette is my best friend, so when we have to go on a long flight we always like to get a cup of coffee together first.

Secretly I really do love that she is a Pan am stewardess, she gets to travel so much and I get to join her because of my job. I never get tired of seeing her, she means the world to me but I would never tell her that because if I did she would give me the cold shoulder for who knows how long. I noticed that for the time being she let her hair down, until she had to go to work that is. In my opinion she looked better with her hair down so that it cascades down the sides of her face. I also realized that she was deep in thought, for more than one reason. One, because she did not realize that I had sat down beside her. Two, because her bangs are not tucked behind her ear (something she always does because she hates when her bangs fall into her eyes, even though I find it adorable.) And last but not least her eyes. She might not realize but her eyes give lots away, right now by the look in her eyes she was a million miles away very deep in thought. I could always tell any emotion she felt just by looking into her big soft brown eyes.

"Earth to Colette, hello?" With the sound of my voice she quickly came out of her thoughts. I began to chuckle, we were not even on the plane yet and she was already in the clouds.

"Oh hello Dean, sorry about that how long have you been here?"

"Not to long is everything ok?"

"Oh um why certainly I was just thinking about our flight to Paris."

"Well when we get to Paris why don't you and me do something together?" She paused for a moment, probably weighing out the pros and cons even thought she was my best friend she could be hesatent sometimes.

"Alright then." My face lite up like a Christmas tree and for once I didnt try to hide my exitement to be around her.

"Great but I think we should get a move on so we can prep the plane. You go on without me I will catch up." With that she looked at her watch, grabbed her coffee and fled for the door but not without a cute shy wave and a silent goodbye. I love her, everything about her if only she felt the same way...

OK so i know its not the best but I am trying next chapeter will be up soon! Sorry about writting mistakes I am use to writing in french. Like i said I LOVE feedback and Ideas -

MaDaMe-H ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could but sadly when heels are apart of your dress code and there is five inches of snow on the ground running is not a good idea. Thank goodness there isn't a long walk from the building to the plane.

"Brr , it's so cold out there!"

"I know I just got in as well"

"Dean I thought no one else was here, well I guess you did beat me hear then!"

"So you just talk to yourself then?" For a moment I thought he was making fun but then I realized it was just Dean's way of kidding around so I changed the subject.

"Well do you think we can take off in this kind of weather?"

"Well we have two hours until passengers have to come aboard so I guess we are just going to have to wait it out and hope it gets better before then."

"Ok captain." I nodded my head and began preparing for the flight.I found after a while that I wasn't getting much work done, latley I could not stop thinking about Dean, even at the coffee shop I was lost in my own little world thinking about him and I don't know why. Before I even realized I found that my feet were making there way to the cockpit before my mind had a chance to protest, what could go wrong anyways? It's not like the rest of the crew is hear yet they are all stuck in traffic due to the storm. I opened the door and saw him writing out some paper work, I sat down in Ted's seat and just watched him work. I thought that he didn't even know I was there because he was so deeply focused but he proved me wrong by breaking the silence, not that it awkward in anyway.

"Shouldn't you be working as well?"

"Well yes but I couldn't concentrate so I came in here." He chuckled lightly to my response

"Just because you can't work does not mean that you can go bug others, but alright what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything really it's just so boring back there all by myself, it's why I don't like when everyone is late."Suddenly a lot of noise came from outside the cockpit and that meant the rest of the crew was here.

"I should probably get back out there."

"Yeah I guess so..." We both stood up at the same time and found our bodies pressed up to one another. For a moment neather of us moved we simply stared into each others eyes, at that moment the connection between us was to strong to be broken. Then I felt him leaning in to kiss me so I fled out the cockpit, passed Kate and Maggie passed everyone and I didn't look back once till I got to the other side of the plane. Maybe doing my job wasn't such a bad idea now.

Alrighty so that was the second chapter I hope you guys liked it comments and ideas are always welcome!

-MaDaMe H ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"Colette ,hey what happened earlier?"

" Oh nothing trust me." I saw the look on Kate's face and I knew she did not believe me. I didn't have much time to come up with a better answer though because I suddenly saw Dean come out of the cockpit and was headed straight for me and Kate.

"Hey Kate do you mind giving me and Colette a moment?"

"Of coarse not captain, Colette our discution is not over."

"It never is" I said teasingly, Kate and I are incredibly close almost sisters so she did not take my comment to heart she just simply gave me a pat on the shoulder. Then she dissapeared behind the curtain to go check on the passengers and I was left alone with Dean.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened befor, can we just put it behind us?" I sat there pretending to think it over and gave a big sigh just to play around.

"Well...I guess" and with that I was rewarded with a big goofy smile from him, for some reason I could never stay mad at him maybe it was just because we are really good friends.

"But it would have been nice if you apologized sooner than this the flight is half way over." For a moment he thought I was serious untill he caught onto my playful tone.

"Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience ma'am but I do have a plane to fly." We both fell into a fit of giggle for no reason at all, it's just how we were we could laugh at any situation.

"So what are you planning we do in Paris?"

"Well I can't tell you why?"

"Well you told me we would do something so I thought I would ask what it was."

"It's a surprise now if you will excuse me I have to return to flying a plane, but we will go later tonight after we land ok?" And with that he was off again and I was left to do my job again.

"So when were you planing on telling me that you have a thing with the captain?"

"Maggie! Dean and I do not have "a thing."

"And yet you are on a first name basis with him"

"we are friends ok? that's it that's all end of the story." She laughed at that one

"you can not fool me Colette besides I see how he looks at you, he practicaly worships the ground you walk on." That was not possible, Dean and I are only friends thats it I mean yes we are veary close friends but thats were it ends, right? But could Maggie be telling the truth?

Sorry it was so short next one is a bit longer. I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far! Always open to ideas and comments

-MaDaMe-H ;)


	4. Chapter 4

After my discussion with Maggie I could not stop thinking about what she said I mean worshiping the ground I walk on come on. Dean is only my friend, but he did try to kiss you earlier a voice in my head told me. Stop it! Our feeling for each other are simply platonic nothing more.

After we landed I went straight to my hotel room, took a shower and got ready. I had just finished putting my earrings in when I heard a knock at my door. "Coming!" I quickly opened the door for Dean then got my coat and we were off.

"So now will you tell me were we are going?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know." Hold on a moment what?

"You don't know."

"Yup, I don't know but isn't that the fun of it? Exploring the city, no plans, no maps, just me and you." My only response was a smile, this is why I loved having Dean for a friend he was just so spontaneous.

"So you're telling me the big surprise was walking?"

"Yup" now I started to giggle, It was always something unpredictable with him. After a while of aimless walking and light chatter we came across a little park. We decided to venture into the park and when we reached a bridge we heard something.

"Dean do you hear that? It sounds like ...music!"

"I believe it's coming from a band in that little gazebo way over there." For a while we were content just leaning against the bridge listening to the music. Then the music changed to a slower beat and I caught Dean staring at me.

"What?"

"Dance with me" for a moment I thought he was kidding because of his silly grin but I realized he was seriouse. I couldn't resist so I took his hand and we slowly swayed to the beat. After a bit the music from the gazebo stoped but we didn't let go of each other. Instead we found each other staring into one anothers eyes and the connection that we had shared in the cockpit had returned. I couldn't pull away, the connection was way too strong. I felt him lean in like he did in the cockpit, my brain immediately screamed no but this tiny voice inside me whispered yes, this time was not like in the cockpit this time I leaned in moment that our lips touched I swear sparks flew, the kiss started out slow and soft but it quickly became heated and passionate. I felt dizzy and realized I needed to pull back so I could catch my breath. When I looked into Dean's eyes all I could see was lust and love. I became so overwhelmed when his mouth attacked mine again. And then I heard myself moan into his mouth and immediately pulled away.

"We, we can't do this." then I fled the park and called over a cab before Dean could catch up because I knew without looking he was running after me. The last thing I saw before the tears in my eyes blurred my vision was Dean left on the side of the road looking heart broken while my cab pulled away.

"Colette! please open up the door I have been trying to talk to you for half an hour. This is simply ridiculous !"

"I do not want to talk about it, I will see you in the morning...maybe."

"That doesn't sound to promising Colette."

"Take it or leave it Dean." I listened carefully and when I heard a big sigh I knew I had won but I also knew he wouldn't give up for some reason.

"Fine have it you're way Colette, I will see you in the morning." Why was he so persistent?

I tried to make it longer because I know I hate short stories comments and ideas welcome hope you guys liked it till next time! -MaDaMe-H ;)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Bonjour! shout out to athousandredballoons! Thank you for helping me :)

The next morning I rolled out of bed fairly early do to jetled, I decided to to take a shower since I was up anyways. Once I was done my shower,hair and I was dressed I sat back down on the hotel bed and images of last nite came flooding back to me. The music, the moonlight, the way our bodies fit perfectly together, the kiss. I held my fingers to my lips as the kiss replayed in my mind. It was indescribable there were no words for how incredible it was. It can not happen again thought, it just can't.

Dean and I work together there for we need to keep a professional relationship. So it's settled, I need to stay as far away from Dean as possible. The moment I finished my thoughts I heard a light knock at the door. I looked through the peephole to see who it was and sure enough it was him. I can't see him or I will just be giving in, maybe if I just talk through the door.

"Hey Dean"

"Colette please open the door, I was wondering if we could have breakfast together, you know talk things over."

"Sorry there has been a change of plans, I am going to go shopping with Kate instead. Maybe some other time Dean."

"Colette why won't you open up the door?"

"Goodbye Dean"

"Fine if you don't want to talk then I will just wait outside this door till you come out." Damn he was stuborn, I guess i'm going to have to call Kate up and tell her we have to move our shopping day back a few hours. After two hours of hidding from Dean I figured that he must have left by now. Besides it was time to meet up with Kate. But when I opened my door there he was waiting for me. I decided it was best to pretend he wasnt even there so I just kept walking down the hall.

"Colette! please wait, just hear me out!"

"No Dean I have other plans."

"Well im sure Kate won't minid waiting." I really wasn't in the mood to hear what he had to say so I just kept walking, untill he caught up with me and grabbed me by my arms and I found my face centimeters from his.

"Just listent to me."

"No Dean what happened was a mistake" after the words left my mouth I wish I could have taken them back because of the hurt look on his face.

"What ever it was I don't want it to come between us."

"Look we can talk about it another time." I finaly wiggled out of his death grip and continued to walk. Just because I was done talk didn't mean he was thought because befor I reached the stairs I heard him yell one last time.

"You can't run for ever you know! I'm not going to give up!" That comment left me smiling till I met up with Kate, I guess I just didn't want him to give up.

OK so that was chapter I know it was short but I am starting to get writers block :)

-MaDaMe-H ;)


	6. Chapter 6

When I saw Kate I ran up and gave her a small hug.

"Hi sorry I am late, I got caught up with something else on my way." Kate's raised eye brow told me that this topic would not be cast aside like I hoped it would.

"What happened, wait let me guess Dean." Kate started making kissing faces and laughing. As payback I broke off some of her muffin, she tried to swat my hand away but let me eat it anyways.

"Ok one gross, two how did you know it was Dean and three why do you assume something is going on between us?"

"Because it's so obviouse, are you really that blind? The mans face lites up when ever you enter the room, he always prefers when you bring coffee to the cockpit and his eyes go soft when someone mentions you're name." This got me thinking, first Maggie then our kiss and now Kate.

"It doesnt matter because nothing can happen."

"You are turning the guy down before you even give him a shot. I mean it's not like anything has even happened yet. You have never been out on a date with him or even kissed him." I knew my cheeks were turning rossy red and I wished the floor would swallow me up now.

"Wait a secound...Oh my goodness you kissed him didn't you!"

"No! he kissed me but if we are being technical then yes we kissed."

"Spill it, when were how?" I gave a big sigh I really hated this so very much.

"Last night, in a little park on a bridge, we were dancing."

"What happened next?"

"Nothing happened next ok. I ran away called a cab over and left." I watched as all the giddiness in her face left and there was nothing but concern.

"Colette why did you run?"

"Because I got scared, it seemed to good to be true. I can't loose him, Dean is one of my best friends."

"But you will loose him if you keep pushing him away. All I am saying is give him a chance ok?" He really does like you and from what you just told me I can tell you like him too." For the rest of the day Dean's name did not come back up, we spent the day shopping and being silly. I loved being around Kate because when we hang out she is different, she doesn't act brave and courageous. I can't tell you how many hours we have spent giggling and gushing about who knows what, we know it's really unprofessional but who cares?

When I got back to my room I dropped my bags down by my suitcase and just collapsed ontop of the bed. All that walking has worn me out. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door, must be Kate maybe I grabbed one of her bags by accident.

"Hey Kate wh..oh! Hello Dean" I suddenly felt my cheeks get really hot and felt a bit shy.

"Hi look please reconsider my proposal about having breakfast with me tomorow." Maybe I should reconsider and take Kate's advice what could go wrong? You could fall for him a little voice in my brain told me, I decided for once to ignore that voice.

"I can't do breakfast because I already have plans with the girls but what about lunch?"

"Sure lunch sounds great well I will see you in the morning."

"Alright goodnight Dean" once he left I look a shower put on my pajamas and crawled into bed wondering what tomorow's lunch date, I mean lunch would bring me. The last image before I fell asleep was me and Dean dancing on the bridge. And I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

OK so that was the chapter I am trying to work on the typos. Comments and reviews are always welcome! -MaDaMe-H


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys I know my story hasn't been the happiest but I promise it will get a lot better, like I said it's my first fic so don't be to harsh.

Today is our last day in Paris and then we head back on the plane and go home to New York. Breakfast with Laura, Maggie and Kate was nice but it went by too fast and now I am back in my room getting ready for lunch with Dean. I brush my hair trying to straighten it out a little but today my hair is curly and there is nothing I can do about it. So I simply pull it back in a ponytail, I know it's not the fanciest hairdo but it's only lunch not a date. I grab my purse and head out the door.

We decided it would be better if I just meet Dean there this time so we don't have to face the awkward walk to the cafe, thank goodness. When I see him waiting at a secluded table a strange joy comes over me, maybe seeing him won't be such a bad thing I tell myself. When he sees me he stands up and presents a single flower but the amount has no affect on me.

"Dean it's beautiful thank you, how did you know lily is my favorite flower?"

"Lucky guess to be honest."

"Well thank you" after we both ordered I figured we might as well get the awkward part out of the way.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"What."

"Dean I know you didn't just invite me here so what did you want to talk about?" he looked as if he didn't want to tell me as if I would be upset if he did.

"The kiss"

"Dean how many times do I have to tell you it was a mistake."

"A million times because I don't think it was a mistake. Look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel something between us."

"I can't"

"so why won't you give me a chance?"

"I don't know ok maybe I'm just scared maybe I'm not good at relationships and maybe I didn't want to screw up a relationship with you." I got up and left after that leaving Dean and the forgotten flower behind.

"Colette please stop, I'm sorry I pushed so hard just let me walk you back ok?"

"Fine." At first it was strange but Dean stuck to his word and didn't bring up the topic about relationships again. We actually had a nice walk back to the hotel.

"Thank you Dean for respecting my choice and for the walk back."

"No problem, I don't know if you still want it but I kept the flower." I gladly took the flower and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

xXxDeans POVxXx

"Hey Ted hows it going?"

"Good man want a drink?"

"Scotch, thanks."

"So where have you been this whole trip? This is the first time I have seen you in a bar since we got to Paris." I didn't really want to tell him about what has been going on with Colette so I just tried to play it cool.

"Oh you know just around." jeez great job

"Who is the girl?" damn now i'm busted.

"No girl, now thank you for the drink but I must be off." As I stepped out into the cold night I only had one thing on my mind, Colette. I know that she has feeling for me, I just need to show her that I wont hurt her. Maybe I don't need to tell her I love her but show her I love her, I know just what to do once we get back into New York. But I am going to have some help...I know just who to call.

"Hello Kate this is Dean I need you're help."

Hope you guys liked it, I promise it will get a lot happier soon!

-MaDaMe-H ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour! I am starting to make the story more happy than angsty. Enjoy!

xXx Kate's Pov xXx

I was just so happy for Colette, I use to have a hunch that Dean was good for her but now after hearing is insane plan I was 100% sure. My part was simple, keep Colette from going home. I didn't know exactly were I was going to take Colette but I have an entire plane ride to figure that out.

"Kate?" I was so deep in thought about how to keep Colette from going home that I didn't realise that Laura had been calling my name and trying to get attention for some time now.

"Yes Laura?"

"I was just wondering if you could cover economie for me, what has you so distracted?" I didn't want to tell her the plan because because it was not my plan to tell, but I knew Laura would bug me untill I caved in and gave her what she wanted.

"Dean wants me to distract Colette because he has a surprise for her."

"Oh how sweet! can I join? we can all go to Maggie's party." Of course, even if Maggie had just flew back home she always had a party.

"Sure let me go ask Colette."

A lot of dancing and a couple of drinks later Dean called and gave the ok, good thing to because Laura and I were running out of ways to distract Colette.

xXx Colette's POV xXx

For some reason Kate insisted I go to Maggie's party, it's not like it was different then the other ones. Lot's of booze, loud music and Maggie making out with another guy none of us knew. We had fun like always but after our long flight back I was already really tired so I went home early.

When I opened the door to my apartment and I found the biggest surprise that actualy left me speechless. Dean, and not just Dean but Dean and what looked like a thousand lilies.

"Dean what is this?"

"This is my way of asking you out, I know that lots of people have hurt you but I won't. I can't loose you, so please put you're faith in me and let me take you on a date." I couldn't help it I ran over and hugged him and didn't let go.

"Is this how you ask every girl out?" I whispered.

"Nope only a special one like you deserves all this."

"Yes I will go out with you Dean Lowrey."

So that was the chapter in my opinion I found the ending super cute! Comment some ideas about what you would like them to do on the first date if you want.

-MaDaMe-H ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour! Ok so I have been told to make my story more in character but I wanted to make it more modern so I don't know how it will turn out.

Dean and I have not seen each other lately due to the fact that we have been put on different flights for a week but tonight is our first date and to be honest I am quite exited. I decided on wearing a light green dress, simple yet stunning. Doing my hair was much easier, I knew Dean loved when I let my hair down so that would be the style for tonight. The second I heard a knock at the door I felt butterflies fill my stomach.

"Hello Dean"

"Wow Colette you look...amazing as always." I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I knew I was blushing.

"Thank you" I looped my arm with his as he escorted me out of my building. When I saw his car I gave him a puzzling look.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of town."

"Out of town! You really do know to surprise a girl." We both got in and then we were off. Once we got onto the road I reached to turn on the radio but Dean seemed to have the same idea and our hands touched the button at the same time. We looked at each other quickly and simply smiled at each other.

"I'm glad were doing this" he told me after pulling away from my hand.

"Me too Dean, of course I wish I knew where we are heading but glad all the same." Once we picked a song we settled into a comfortable silence with his hand on the gearshift and my hand on his.

"Well here we are"

"Dean...we are in a field right out side of town what are we going to do out here?" Then I saw the grin on his face and I knew he wasn't telling me till we really reached our destination. Then I saw him hop out, get a bag from the back seat and quickly ran to my side to open my door for me before I had a chance to open it.

"Don't worry it's not too far from here." We walked for about ten minutes until we reached were he wanted to take me. We had been walking on a path until now, now there was a line of trees but if you pushed some of the branches out of the was a little frozen pond that was used for a skating rink that was currently vacant. When I turned back to Dean I saw him pull out two pairs of skates out of his bags of mysteries.

"Dean I... I don't know how to skate I never had the chance to learn growing up."

"Well now is a pretty good time to learn now isn't it?" When we got onto the ice I had to hold on to Dean's arm and wouldn't let go, I was to afraid to fall.

"Ok as much as I love you holding on to me you need to let go if you want to learn how to skate."

"Alright whats next?"

"It's like walking Colette, just taking one step at a time, now push and glide." At first I was just walking but after a few times I got the hang of it, in fact Dean fell more than I did. While I tried to catch up to him as he skated laps, he turned around at I didn't learn how to stop so we ended up falling on the ice together one on top of each other laughing.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little"

"well do you want to go sit down I did bring hot chocolate." Once Dean helped me up off the ice we skated over to the little bench, sat down and Dean pulled out a blanket for me. After the hot chocolate we got back out onto the rink for one last skate because it was getting dark.

"Do you want to learn how to skate backwards?"

"Backwards" I squicked, I just learned how to skate frontwards.

"Oh don't worry it's easy, hold my hands like so and push backwards ok?" I put my hands in his and held on tight and then tried to do as he told me.

"Dean I don't think I can..." I didn't have time to even finish me sentence because I lost my balance and pulled my self into Dean so we were in the same position when we were dancing.

"I'm sorry I lost my balance."

"Don't be sorry Colette." Then we leaned in to kiss me, it didn't last too long because a shiver ran down my spine, if it was because of him or the cold air I could never tell.

"Why don't we go back, you are shivering and it's getting dark."

"Alright" so we packed up, put on our shoes and walking hand in hand back to the car. We hardly let go of the others hand the entire ride back.

"Well thank you Dean I had a lovely time."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"I will see you wednesday on our flight"

"alright, good night Colette." I started to turn toward my door but stopped turned back around and kissed him. It took him a moment to responed but he started to kiss me back, I knew that we were getting ahead of ourselves so I reluctantly pulled away.

"Goodnight Dean."

That was the chapter hope you guys liked it.

MaDaMe-H


	10. Sorry guys

Bonjour! I just wanted to say I am orry it has taken so long to write a new chapter I will put it up in less than a week and I hope you guys like it. I have just had some writers block, lots of school to deal with and a social life. BTW does anyone know if Pan am will come back for a secound season or not? If so please write a comment with your answer it would help alot! thank you until next time.

-MaDaMeH ;)


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour! sorry for not posting in a while but school can be a challenge anyways here is a new chapter and if you guys like my writing you should check out my tumblr Simple Little Dreamer by holly donovan I have a feeling you guys might like it and also I'm on there a lot more than I'm on here.

The past few weeks with Dean have been incredible. It feels like I am on cloud nine, as if it has all been a dream. Well one things for sure if this is a dream then I never want to wake up! Even though we have not had sex yet we can't seem to keep our hands off each other but each time we give into each other someone from our crew end up finding out. Mais c'est la vie!

I saw Dean coming down the isle from the corner of my eye and immediately got butterflies in my stomach. Dean always came out to get his coffee because ever since Ted and Amanda happened Laura insisted on bringing coffee to the cockpit. I liked that he came out just so that we could talk during the flight.

"Why hello"

"Hi you" he whispered softly as he moved closer to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear, I could have sworn I stopped breathing at that moment. I quickly closed the blue curtain so none of the passengers could see us then pressed him up to the side of the plane and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh get a room you two" Maggie called as she passed us. She found right after Kate because of her constant snooping and she found us making out in the cockpit.

"Oh we would but we are 3000 feet up in the air!" Dean called back while I hit him on the chest and Maggie just rolled her eyes and made a gagging noise. Dean and Maggie's relationship was quit weird. They were just like brother and sister, constantly bickering yet they were incredibly close. They sound of his voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Well I should get back to flying the plane even though this is much more fun." I tilted my head and gave my best puppy dog eyes.

"So soon?"

"Yes I really do wish I didn't have to fly the plane but it's my job oh and don't forget about our date ok?"

"I would never" I got a quick peck on the cheek and then he was off.

"It's a beautiful night tonight"

"Yeah that's why I picked what I did."

"Yes and even though you wouldn't tell what it is I can figure it out by your giant basket." He game me small chuckle and I heard him mumble in a teasing tone "nothing gets by you" I gave him a small shove, took his hand and continued walking.

"Here we are, nothing nicer than a picnic under the stars in Rome"

"Oh it's just lovely Dean."

After our nice romantic dinner we decided to just lay there in the grass and look up at the stars

"Do you know any constellations ?" he murmured, it was so quiet and peaceful we didn't want to break it so we just laid there enjoying the other beside us.

"Well that one that looks like a big spoon is the big dipper, the small spoon is the little dipper, that cross of five stars is cygnus the swan and the three stars in a row is oriens belt" I whispered back proudly.

"Do you know any?"

"I'm embarrassed to sat that despite all my time in the sky I know none."

"Well now you know three"

"I know a lot because of you." I turned on my side so I could look at him laying there.

"Oh yeah? like what?"

" Ok well I know four constellations, how to say bonjour, many facts and I know that you are the only one for me."

" You don't know that"

" oh yes I do"

"no." I whispered less convincingly then he kissed me and I surrendered to the power he had over me.

We just laid there under the stars kissing for what seemed like an eternity. I realized then that he meant what he said, he really did think I was the one for him and maybe he was the only one for me ...maybe. Then I whispered in his ear

"Dean lets go back to the hotel."

That was the chapter hoped you liked please write a comment for me I love them.

MaDaMe H :)


End file.
